


Blood Kink | Sal x Larry x Travis

by ssanitysfall



Category: Sally Face (Video Games), Sally Face - Fandom, sallyface - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, vampire
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:46:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28178598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssanitysfall/pseuds/ssanitysfall
Summary: its a vampire au !!! yaaaayy
Relationships: Larry Johnson/Travis Phelps, Sal Fisher & Larry Johnson - Relationship, Sal Fisher & Travis Phelps, Sal Fisher/Larry Johnson, Sal Fisher/Larry Johnson/Travis Phelps, Sal Fisher/Travis Phelps
Kudos: 17





	Blood Kink | Sal x Larry x Travis

I walked into the new house, setting Gizmo down, glancing around the empty space. Dad and I just moved from Jersey into some small town in Oregon. Nockfell, I guess.

Dad came in behind me, kinda pushing me out of the way as he dragged a box in. "I'll bring some more of the boxes in, go check the rest of the place out." He waved his hand towards the stairs. I nodded, cracking my knuckles. The top of the stairs led into a narrow hallway, a door sat on each side, the one at the end of the hall was slightly creaked open.

I walked in, looking around the small room. It was oddly cold, and it wasn't big at all. There were windows sat on each wall, two of which were covered with curtains, the one on the far right wall was wide open, which explained the temperature. Kinda odd, though. Peering outside, I saw the house next to mine. Another window sat across from mine, looking into a bedroom. I couldn't tell if anyone was in there. I backed away, glancing around the room once more. I liked it in there, I figured I could just use it as my room.

I walked down the stairs, seeing Dad closing the door behind him as he pushed a larger towards the kitchen. He stood upright, stretching his back before looking at me. "How is it up there?"

"Empty, surprisingly." I bent down at the box pile, looking for the ones marked with my name, "If it's cool with you can the room at the end of the hall be mine?"

Dad nodded, handing me a small box, "Go ahead, I don't care." I mumbled my thanks, walking back up the stairs and heading into my new room.

//////////

I managed to get all of my boxes up into the room and unpacked almost everything. A few posters and clothes still sat in small boxes in one corner of my room, and a few things were still being driven here in a moving van. I sat on my mattress, it was set on the floor since I didn't have a bed frame yet. I looked back at the window, I left it open, the air felt nice. Gizmo walked in, sitting in the doorway and glancing around my room.

"Hey, little guy." I smiled at him, reaching over and petting his head. He closed his eyes, leaning his head into the palm of my hand. I heard a few voices coming from out the window, before a closed-door and some rustling. My curiosity got the best of me, I stood up and walked over. Peeking out the window, I saw someone in the bedroom next door. They were tall, their hair was brown and down to their mid-back. They looked over, looking a bit surprised when they saw me.

"Hey," They started, walking over to their window and peeking their head out. "You just move here?"

It took me a second to respond, but I nodded, "Just finished unpacking."

"Well, welcome to Nockfell. What's your name, stranger?"

I smiled a bit, leaning out the window a bit, "Sal Fisher."

"Larry Johnson." The brunet smiled at me, I could faintly see a gap in his front teeth. He stared a little, studying something, "What's with the-"

"It's a prosthetic," I cut him off, picking at the polish on my nails, "and I'd rather not talk about it."

He nodded, lifting his hands a bit, "My bad." I heard a faint shout coming from Larry's house, he glanced back and shouted something back in Spanish, I believe. He glanced back, "Sorry, my mom wants me. It was nice meeting you, Sal. I'll see you around."

"Yeah..." My voice was probably way too quiet, I was kinda distracted by his room. From what little I could see, his walls were littered with posters, paintings, and photos. It looked cool in there. I walked back, closing my window and turning around. Gizmo had made himself at home on my mattress, quietly purring as he napped.

I walked out of my room, hopping down the stairs, seeing dad hanging a cross on the back of the door. Dad was a huge Christian, which... kinda sucked for me, being a raging fucking queer but hey, he's not gonna know till I've moved out. That's the plan at least.

"I heard talking up there," He glanced at me for a moment before returning his focus on rummaging through a box, "What were you doing?"

"There's a family next door, they have a son around my age I think. We were talking through the window."

Dad chuckled, scratching his beard, "That's nice, bud... why don't you go out and get us something to eat for dinner. Pizza or something. You can get used to the town a bit too." I nodded, holding my hand out, and waited, watching him reach into his pocket and pull out a twenty. "And if you get drinks, get me a coke."

I nodded again, sliding my shoes on and muttering a small goodbye as I walked out the front door. Did I have any idea where I could get food in this town? No. Was I probably gonna get lost or kidnapped? Yup. Did I care? Not one bit.

//////////

I walked into the small store I found after a good 30 minutes of wandering around town aimlessly, just trying to memorize street names. I made my way around, looking for the frozen food section. I yanked open one of the freezer doors, grabbing a frozen pizza from one freezer, before moving on to another freezer and grabbing a 2-liter bottle of coke.

I sighed, looking down at my findings before glancing around. At the end of the aisle, I saw a boy with dark brown skin and bright blonde hair, kinda staring me down. He noticed me staring back, I noticed him get a little red and walk out of the aisle. I shrugged it off, turning around and heading towards the cash register.


End file.
